morningmusumeofhelloprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Musume Members
Members Current Members Former Members 1st Generation (1997) *Nakazawa Yuko *Ishiguro Aya *Iida Kaori *Abe Natsumi *Fukuda Asuka 2nd Generation (1998) *Kei Yasuda *Yaguchi Mari *Ichii Sayaka 3rd Generation (1999) *Goto Maki 4th Generation (2000) *Ishikawa Rika *Yoshizawa Hitomi *Tsuji Nozomi *Kago Ai 5th Generation (2001) *Takahashi Ai *Konno Asami *Ogawa Makoto *Niigaki Risa 6th Generation (2003) *Fujimoto Miki *Kamei Eri *Michishige Sayumi *Tanaka Reina 7th Generation (2005) *Kusumi Koharu 8th Generation (2006) *Mitsui Aika *Junjun *Linlin 9th Generation (2011) *Sayashi Riho *Suzuki Kanon 10th Generation (2011) *Iikubo Haruna *Kudo Haruka 12th Generation (2014) *Ogata Haruna Leadership Leaders Sub-Leaders *This position was established on April 21, 2001, when Kaori Iida became the second leader. *The Sub-leader position was empty from October 1, 2011 to May 21, 2013. Notable tenures Members of Morning Musume rarely stay in the group for more than ten years, and to date only fifteen members have done this. Members Colors *Each Morning Musume member has their own color for outfits and merchandise to distinguish between each member. Members Line-Up *5 Members Line-Up (Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Ishiguro Aya, and Fukuda Asuka) **Ai no Tane **Morning Coffee *8 Members Line-Up (With Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, and Ichii Sayaka) **Summer Night Town **Daite HOLD ON ME! **Memory Seishun no Hikari *7 Members Line-Up (Without Fukuda Asuka) **Manatsu no Kousen **Furusato *8 Members Line-Up (With Goto Maki) **LOVE Machine *7 Members Line-Up (Without Ishiguro Aya) **Koi no Dance Site *11 Members Line-Up (With Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, and Kago Ai) **Happy Summer Wedding *10 Members Line-Up (Without Ichii Sayaka) **I WISH **Ren'ai Revolution 21 *9 Members Line-Up (Without Nakazawa Yuko) **The☆Peace! *13 Members Line-Up (With Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Ogawa Makoto, and Konno Asami) **Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ **Souda! We're ALIVE **Do it! Now *12 Members Line-Up (Without Goto Maki) **Koko ni Iruzee! **Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima **AS FOR ONE DAY *15 Members Line-Up (With Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka Reina. Also, without Yasuda Kei) **Shabondama **Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ **Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *14 Members Line-Up (Without Abe Natsumi) **Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ **Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *12 Members Line-Up (Without Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai) **Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago **THE Manpower!!! *11 Members Line-Up (Without Iida Kaori) **Osaka Koi no Uta *10 Members Line-Up (With Kusumi Koharu. Also, without Yaguchi Mari and Ishikawa Rika) **Iroppoi Jirettai **Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ **SEXY BOY ~Soyo Kaze ni Yorisotte~ **Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *8 Members Line-Up (Without Konno Asami and Ogawa Makoto) **Aruiteru *9 Members Line-Up (With Mitsui Aika) **Egao YES Nude **Kanashimi Twilight *9 Members Line-Up (With Junjun and Linlin. Also, without Yoshizawa Hitomi and Fujimoto Miki) **Onna ni Sachi Are **Mikan **Resonant Blue **Pepper Keibu **Naichau Kamo **Shouganai Yume Oibito **Nanchatte Ren'ai **Kimagure Princess *8 Members Line-Up (Without Kusumi Koharu) **Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai **Seishun Collection **Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *9 Members Line-up (With Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, and Suzuki Kanon. Also, without Kamei Eri, Junjun, and Linlin) **Maji Desu ka Ska! **Only you **Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! *12 Members Line-up (With Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka. Also, without Takahashi Ai) **Pyocopyoco Ultra **Ren'ai Hunter *10 Members Line-up (Without Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika) **One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show **Wakuteka Take a chance *11 Members Line-up (With Oda Sakura) **Help me!! **Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *10 Members Line-up (Without Tanaka Reina) **Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan **Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa/Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai/What Is LOVE? **Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe/Password is 0 **TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin * 13 Members Line-up (With Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, and Haga Akane. Also, without Michishige Sayumi) **Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara **Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki **Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only * 12 Members Line-up (Without Sayashi Riho) **Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi * 11 Members Line-up (Without Suzuki Kanon) **Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai * 13 Members Line-up (With Kaga Kaede and Yokoyama Reina) **BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy (Without Sato Masaki) * 14 Members Line-up (With Morito Chisaki) **Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakaindashi! * 13 Members Line-up (Without Kudo Haruka) **Are you happy / A gonna * 12 Members Line-up (Without Ogata Haruna) **Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara * 11 Members Line-up (Without Iikubo Haruna) **Seishun Night / Jinsei Blues * 14 Members Line-up (With Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare and Yamazaki Mei) **KOKORO&KARADA / LOVEpedia / Ningen Kankei No way way